


DVD Commentary for My Life as a Teenage Vampire

by lucidscreamer



Series: The Not-Quite-Twilight Saga [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Author Commentary, DVD Commentary, Gen, Humor, Meta, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: This is author commentary for "My Life as a Teenage Vampire" that I found in an old journal entry and decided should be a part of this series, for completeness.





	DVD Commentary for My Life as a Teenage Vampire

　

　

This is the commentary originally posted on my LiveJournal way back when (when I still _had_ an LJ!), with a few additonal notes made by Future!Me in 2017.

**"My Life as a Teenage Vampire, the DVD Commentary"**

　

_About three things Yami was absolutely positive._

_First, he was currently acting in one of the worst vampire movies ever made._

_Second, there was a part of him - and he didn't know how dominant that part might be - that wanted to kill his agent for getting him into this mess in the first place._

_And third, he was unconditionally and irrevocably in lust with his co-star, Yugi Mutou._

This is a direct parody of the (in)famous blurb from the "Twilight" paperback book cover. The lines are also used in the first movie. I changed "love" to "lust" because it was funnier.

　

_Agent Provocateur_

French for "provoking agent", which pretty much sums up Bakura's role in this fic.

　

_Yami Kingson_

I wanted to save "Atemu" for the name of the character Yami plays in the movie, and I couldn't call him "Yami Mutou". So, I invented "Kingson" as his surname: he is, after all, a king's son. (Side note: In "1001 Domino Nights", Atem makes up a surname on the spot -- Sanesu -- which is Egyptian for "son of the king", aka "king's son." So, it's also a bit of a nod to DN, and an in-joke to amuse myself.)

　

_"I mean, honestly... Remember that film with Tor Johnson and the dentist filling in for a suddenly deceased Bela Lugosi? This thing makes that movie look like Citizen Kane!"_

Yami is referring, of course, to one of the worst films ever made, "Plan 9 from Outer Space". (And when I saw "worst" I mean _hilarious_.)

　

_Maybe He's Born with It, Maybe It's Maybelline_

Tag line from old Maybelline commercials, with "she" changed to "he" for obvious reasons.

　

_Pretty Handsome Awkward_

Song title. I was listening to the "Transformers" movie soundtrack while writing this part. And the title fits the meet-cute between Yugi and Yami.

　

 _Big Kitty Loves Pain. Seriously_.

LOLcats version of "masochistic lion". Totally ganked from TwiLOL.com:

[ http://twilol.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/BigKittehBaaBaa.png ](http://twilol.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/BigKittehBaaBaa.png)

　

_Media Break_

I got the idea and the name for these from the parody news breaks in the movie "Robocop". (The original one, not that godawful remake.)

　

**I had a lot of fun coming up with the names for the various media outlets used in the fic. Here's a quick run down:**

_Entertainment Hourly_ = Entertainment Weekly

 _Apex Amusements_ = Summit Entertainment (the studio that produces the "Twilight Saga")

 _Teen Persons_ = Teen People

 _Diversion This Evening_ = Entertainment Tonight

 _The Helen Show_ = generic afternoon talk show, though "Helen" = "Ellen" 'cause I like her. :)

" _Harry Mart_ " = Mary Hart (used to be one of the hosts on ET)

 _IdiotBox.com_ = Youtube-ish video site ("tube" = "TV", and TV is sometimes called the "idiot box")

　

_The Boy I Love is a Vampire_

The actual Japanese title of the first volume of "Twilight" (which was published as 3 illustrated novels in Japan -- because it clearly needed to be longer. :facepalm:)

　

_Yami Kingson (Chalice of Flame)_

Since Yami's character in this fic is very loosely based on Robert Pattinson, it seemed appropriate. Chalice of Flame = Goblet of Fire in the Harry Potter movie series.

　

_Maximillion Pegasus (Kingdom of Duelists)_

Just a little nod to canon. :) Kingdom of Duelists = Duelist Kingdom

　

" _Hey, I'm not the vampire. Normal Guy, that's me." Joey puffed out his chest like an overly proud pigeon._

For some reason, some readers took this to mean that Joey is supposed to be Jacob. That is not the case. Joey = Mike, the completely non-supernatural guy who has an insta-crush on Bella. When the "wolves" turn up in the sequel, Jacob will be played by Malik. I figure it's not much of a leap from belly-baring shirts to shirtlessness...

[Future!Me here to add: Since Joey was cast as "Mike", in the not!fic wrap up, I have him go on to play another role by the same actor, this time on the television show "Z Nation."

　

_Tasogare Ai (Japanese for "Twilight Love")_

I did some research and discovered there are several terms in Japanese that can mean "twilight", depending on the exact meaning you want. I liked the way this sounded, and I needed to use "Ai" so I could make the joke about "Ai Moms" to parallel the actual "Twi Moms" in Twilight fandom. Also, I figure if it's actually a weird way to say that, I can blame it on Mai, who isn't supposed to be all that great with words here.

　

_The Obligatory Montage_

What it says on the tin. Every bad movie needs a montage sequence.

　

_"Shut up, Sparkle Plenty."_

Sparkle Plenty was a character in the "Dick Tracy" comic strip.

　

_The Saga Begins_

Nod to "Weird Al" Yankovich's Star Wars parody song of the same title.

[ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Saga_Begins ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Saga_Begins)

[ http://www.weirdal.com/ ](http://www.weirdal.com/)

　

_Bela Trumpeter_

"Bela Trumpeter": "Bela" for Mr. Lugosi and "trumpeter" is a type of swan.

　

_The opinions expressed by Yami, on various aspects of his teen vamp character, are paraphrased from interviews given by Robert Pattinson. However, this is done purely for humorous effect, and I make no claim to be accurately portraying Mr. Pattinson's views on "Edward Cullen", "Twilight", or anything else._

It was imagining Yami attempting to deal with what Pattinson was actually going through as the Twilight phenomenon gained momentum that led to me writing this fic. At first, I was just making jokes over the phone with a friend. Then I started jotting down lines as they occurred to me. And then I had so much material I thought, what the hell, and wrote "My Life as a Teenage Vampire". I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_I do plan to do a sequel for each installment in the "saga". Frankly, I can't wait to get to "Breaking Dawn". Yugi is Not Amused by the idea of MPREG. XDDDDD_

[Future!Me again: This was back when I assumed I would get around to watching all of the "Twilight" movies, which didn't happen. See the not!fic wrap up for my notes and a few snippets of the projected fic. I no longer have a journal on LJ.]

 

　


End file.
